


Never Go Back

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [64]
Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Dom's thoughts at the wreck





	Never Go Back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 54. inside

He'd sworn he'd never go back inside. He would rather be dead than ever go back to prison.

Now he was staring at the man that should, by his profession, try to make him go back. He didn't think he could take Brian in a fight, not now, not after that hit.

And then the keys were being pressed into his hand, with Brian, with the fucking cop, yelling at him to go, to get out of here.

Vince might have been right, but he was too. Brian had been a cop.

Brian was family, though, and that mattered more.


End file.
